


Closer Relations

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), M/M, Pregnant Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Thor gets Loki out of Asgard's prison by getting him pregnant.





	Closer Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



The plan had been Thor's, which meant it was idiotic, impractical and all but guaranteed to fail.

On the other hand, after four months of being imprisoned and having nothing more interesting to do than come up with book titles to request from his mother, which she would dutifully send only for him to throw them against the wall upon discovering that they once again failed to have any means of escape hidden inside of them - well.

Regaining his freedom by letting Thor put a baby inside of him would at least be something different.

 

Thor seemed to be enjoying himself a great deal. Had Loki been the type to feel any guilt, that realization might have soothed his conscience.

"You are as tight as a virgin," was what, apparently, passed for pillow talk in Thor's Happy Fun World.

"I am not a virgin," Loki said.

"Well, not anymore, you're not," said Thor. Loki could tell that he was considering patting Loki on the ass or something equally ill-advised.

"Trust me, brother. Many have gone where you have gone, and doubtless, there will be as many more after you."

"Ah, but did they come?" Thor said, laughing for a solid half minute before abruptly falling asleep.

He snored, too.

Loki was not surprised.

 

To Loki's disappointment, he was denied any satisfaction from witnessing their father's reaction to Loki's state of pregnancy first-hand: Mother visited Thor's rooms, which were now also Loki's rooms, apparently, and informed them Odin had withdrawn into the Odin-sleep not two days hence.

She had also brought him a batch of books, which Loki forced himself to accept with civility.

"Perhaps he will awaken in time to see his grandchild born," Thor speculated, once Mother had left. There was a gleam in his eyes Loki had come to know well.

It seemed a pity that he had only discovered Thor's weakness so late in life. Granted, he might not have opted for pregnancy merely to outplay Thor and gain the position of heir - at least, it would not have been his first choice, but needs must, and all that.

"Perhaps he will never awaken at all." Loki liked that idea rather better. Thor was manageable. Mother, amenable, so long as he and Thor seemed in accord. Heimdall, malleable and unlikely to interfere without the safety of the realm at stake. It was only their father who might upset all his new plans.

Thor kissed him, wet and sloppy and disgusting. "Come now, brother. None of this bitterness. Let me see your face light up in joy. You have your freedom, do you not? Are you not content?"

_Never,_ thought Loki, kissing Thor back and stripping off his clothes as they stumbled towards the bed. _Never,_ and even if he had possessed the capacity for contentedness, it seemed unlikely someone like Thor would be able to give it to him.

 

Freedom was a relative concept, of course.

At first, Loki had thought that he had attached himself to Thor's side out of expediency. With their father gone, the day-to-day ruling of the realm fell to his son. It made sense for Loki to seek to establish influence there, to ingratiate himself to whomever was in power, and if that happened to be Thor, what of it?

Thor seemed happy enough to have him around. Luckily, Loki did not have any particular objection to the idea of semi-public sex.

Less luckily, Thor did seem to have a particular objection to Loki straying out of his sight. Loki might have suspected a sudden onset of sensibility, except that Thor's sole motivation seemed amorous in nature: he wanted Loki to be available for sex.

"You act besotted," Loki said, in what he knew to be a doomed attempt to change Thor's mind.

"I _am_ besotted," Thor replied, kissing Loki's swollen stomach. "You have bewitched and enchanted me with the charms of your body, brother. Never again will I set eyes on anyone else and feel even the slightest stirring of desire."

Loki wanted to strangle him. "How nice."

"Are you not the future mother of my heir?" Thor asked, pausing as he encountered a part of Loki's anatomy that did not immediately suggest motherhood. "Well. Be that as it may. I love you, brother. Of course, I have always loved you, even when you did not return my affections, but now that you do, I feel we may be very happy together, if only you would allow yourself to be so."

"You love me?" Loki repeated. He wanted to grab Thor's hair, to - "Prove it."

Thor laughed, breathless and brainless. "Your wish, brother, will be as my command."

Needless to say, Thor's blowjobs weren't any significant improvement over Thor's kisses, though at least he did not speak during them, which made for a nice change.

Perhaps, Loki thought, giving Thor's hair a pull, this situation might be improved to the point of being tolerable after all.

If not, he supposed he might always opt for taking yet another stab at fratricide.


End file.
